How could I not love you?
by angelbear1
Summary: kurt and sam had been dating a few months when the unthinkable happened. Sam found Kurt on the locker room floor ,scared. Kurt was attacked by David K. Can Sam help Kurt recover? This fic is an A/U fic. disclaimer ; I don't own glee, Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

H **ow could I not love you?**

 **Warnings: rape triggers. I don't own Glee. This is an AU fic.**

 **1.**

 **Sam -POV**

Kurt and I had gone on a few dates but the more we saw each other the closer we got. The day that I truly knew I loved Kurt was the day that I had found Kurt naked, on the floor of the boys locker room. He had his knees curled up to his chest; tears ran down his face. I gently called to him, he looked up and cried harder. He keeper saying how sorry he was and that he would understand if I left him.

I helped him to a bench, he flenched a bit- it broke my heart to see him this way. I held get his boxers, a loose pair of my sweats on him. Just then Finn walked in to see me pulling up his boxers and sweats. When Finn went to hug his brother, Kurt screamed and ran into my arms. To say Kurt was a mess would be an under statement. Kurt had yet to tell me what happened or who did this to him.

I had my suspicions as to what happened to him. A sobbing Kurt finally managed to tell us that David k -one of the football guys had forced himself on my sweet Kurt. When Kurt refused ,David had raped him I could tell Kurt was really hurt.

"Kurt sweetie we need you to get you to the hospital just to have you checked by a Dr. I will never leave you." Kurt nodded, shock was starting to set in. I picked up Kurt and told Finn to let Mr Shue know what happen. Finn was already texting on his phone to tell Burt to meet us at the hospital.

 **At hospital**

I sat Kurt down at the triage desk and explained what had happened while the nurse took his vitals. when the nurse tried to take him back to an exam room, he was told that I would have to stay in the waiting room. Kurt's eyes became glazed over and panic set in.

"Please! let Sam come with me. I can't do this without him." He sobbed. But the nurse just ignored his cries. Just the I saw Carole heading toward us. (She most be head nurse in the ER tonight.)

"Nurse Bailey why is my step son crying? Sam please take him to room 3 and I will deal with this." Carole was livid with the nurse. I picked Kurt up and carried him to the exam room and helped him change to a gown. Kurt clung to me as we heard his step mom yell at nurse Bailey.A short time later the doctor, came in to examine Kurt and ordered test that were needed.

 **Kurt POV**

After the tests were done, Dr Lee had come back to confirm that I indeed had been raped. Sam and Carole had stayed with me to whole time. Dr. Lee said that I had to be admitted for a week because of my injuries, she wanted me to talk to a Dr that would help my through my feelings about what happened to me. She had told me that I was lucky that Sam had found me when he did.

There was a knock on the door, my dad peeked his head in and walked through the door . He had Brittany's uncle, he is with the Victims Crime Unit of the Lima police. Officer Spears questioned me about what what David had done to me. Sam held me as I sobbed my way through the questions. After the officer left, I cried harder then ever before. Dad hugged me and told that he would see me in the morning. Sam stayed with me till I was moved to a private room.

Carole had told that I would have my first session with a Dr Anderson first thing in the morning. Sam had to leave, but how would I get through the night? David might find me to hurt me for telling sam about what he did.

"Sam I will understand if you leave me and not come back. How could you want someone like me; someone that's, now broken, and tainted?"

"Babe that would never happen. I love you too much. How could I not love you? Kurt you are my everything. You were there for me when I came out to my family; you are not tainted love. You stood up for me in glee club- when Puck and Finn didn't believe me that I was gay. Your family gave me a place to stay when my mom and dad kicked me out for being gay." Sam hugged me and said he would be back before he went back to school. Carole came in just after Sam left and got me settled for the night. She hugged and placed a kiss on the top of my forehead before continuing on her rounds.


	2. Chapter 2 Dr Anderson

2\. DR. Anderson

 **Sam POV**

Burt had called the school to say that Kurt and I wouldn't be there today. So after Finn and I ate, he dropped me off at the hospital where I bumped into Carole.

"Hey Mrs.H how's Kurt?" I asked.

"Sam, it was a rough night. He would no sooner get to sleep he would have bad dreams, so I had to give him something to help him sleep easy. Dr. Anderson is with him now. You can go in after to see him." The next I hear is Kurt sobbing, crying out for me. It broke my heart.

The door to hurts room opened and a short gelled haired man came out.

"Nurse Carole, Kurt will need the stay here for a few more days. We had a great start today, but I don't want to overload him. Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Dr. Blaine Anderson- you must be Sam Evans?" He shook my hand.

" Yes thats me, Kurt means the world to me. I am the one that found him. I feel like its my fault I should have been there with him."

"Sam you didn't know this would happen its not your fault. Trust my I know how you both feel. I have been through it. I want you to sit in on some of Kurt's sessions with me I think it will help you both heal. Now go see your boy, he needs you now." He turned and walked down the hall.

"Could you tell Kurt that Burt will be by after work? He has a meeting with the other congress men this morning. Sometimes its a good thing he can work from home." She smiled then headed to meet the dayshift nurses.

I slowly opened the door- to find my sweet Kurt sitting on the bed with his knees tucked to his chest. How could someone do this do my sweet Kurt- he never hurt anyone.

I walk slowly to his bedside and give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey babe, Burt let me have a fe days off of school so I can spend the day with you." He looked up then clung on to me like a kola to a tree. "Shhh babe its ok we will get through this I promise. Dr. Anderson seems nice."

"Yeah he is. He said that he went through the same things as me -even what you went through with your parents Sam. His dad didn't accept him and left. His mom raised him since he came out. Sadly she was killed by a drunk driver - he was fresh out of med school and was left to care for his younger sister. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to David?" Kurt cried into my shirt.

"I don't know, but I know Finn was livid and was going to talk to coach Beiste and Sue. I just hope they can do something."

I layed down beside Kurt turned on the laptop I brought with me so we could watch movies. A short time later Kurt had fallen asleep so I decided to stretch my legs. I was on my way back from the coffee shop just down the hall when I heard Kurt yelling at someone -telling them to get off him. I ran into the room to find an orderly trying to pin him down.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM,HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH." I shouted. Then a nurse ran into the room.

'What the heck are you doing to my patient?"

"I just had to see if it was true about the congressman's son being here. I mentioned that David wishes him well- then he freaked out. Tried hitting and pushing me so I held him down." The orderly sneered.

Once again I held tight to Kurt and Nurse Rose led orderly from the room no doubt to give him a stern talking to. I sang to Kurt and he closed his eyes. Hopefully he could get a rest full sleep.

XXXXX

A/N sorry for the short chapter this time guys next one will be longer.


	3. 3 Going home

**3\. Going home.**

 **Kurt's pov**

It has been a week since the attack and Dr Anderson finally said that I could return home. He told me that he wanted me and Sam to see him once a week for a while. Dr. Blaine (as he liked to be called.) handed me a note book that was for my to write down my thoughts and feelings. He booked my first appointment for next week and told me that because of my still healing injuries I would have the rest of the week off school.

Xxxxx

Sam helped me into the Navigator, got in the drivers side and gave me a kiss before we pulled out of the driveway. The drive home took about an half hour so Sam turned on the radio and sang along. Even just the short ride from the hospital- I was starting to feel sore again.

When we got to the house, Sam opened the door and carried me into the house. Finn was in the kitchen eating of course.

"Hey dude glad to have you home. Burt told me get you room set up for you; theres a mini fridge and microwave in there so you don't have to keep coming up stairs. Well I have to go see if I can make it to afternoon classes." Finn said as he headed out the door.

Xxxxx

Sam placed me on my bed. I looked around the room to see the fridge and microwave, there along the the wall across from my bed was another bed. I gave him a puzzled look. " that bed is for me babe, Burt thought that you may need help getting changed and getting in the show/tub. It would be just easier if I slept in your room. Besides I can't stand staying with Finn he is a messy person.-its not like your dad doesn't know we have had sex before." He grinned and so did I .

Sam helped me into my pyjama pants, then helped me settle on the bed. He looked into the fridge to find it empty. So sam went up stairs to get bottles of water and snacks. I took out the book that Dr Anderson gave me and began to write.

Feb 6

I got home today and I an sore from the drive home. Sam has been an awesome boyfriend. To my surprise dad has allowed Sammy to sleep in my room so that he can help me when I need it. The dr. said that I can ease my way back to school because he docent want me to get over whelmed so I think I will go back starting Monday. I know I can handle it with the help of my sam and bestie Mel Anderson- I wonder if she is related to dr. Anderson? I will have to ask her. she had hard time of it when she came out to her parents, they disowned her and kinked he out; when her dad caught her kissing her girlfriend Eliza. So her brother and his partner Sebastian took her in.

My brother Finn tries to understand, but he docent get me the way sam does.

I am so thankful for my Sammy, he has been very patient with me. I love him dearly, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I am said though he has to go back to school day after tomorrow . But on the upside I see dr. Blaine and sam is going with me.

Sam just came back with a tray of food and drink. Will write more later.

XX

Sam pov

I had returned from the kitchen to find Kurt writing in his book. I placed the tray on the bed and handed Kurt a bottle of water. After watching "love Simon" Kurt asked if I could help him have a bath. So I ran the water and helped him out of his clothes. Once in the tub, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong my love?"

"Sammy please join me in the tub. I need you to wash away the memory of David. I need you to replace it with your touches." He pleaded. So I underdressed an got in behind my love and lightly washes every inch of his body.

We sat there for what seemed like hours when Burt knocked on the on-suite door.

"Boys, pizza's here you better hurry if you don't want Finn to eat all."

I helped Kurt out and dried him off then got him in his boxers. Kurt sat on his coach to wait for my return.

Xxxx

I sat at the table while Burt placed the pizza that was for Kurt and I.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you bought Kurt home, before you go back I just want know if you remember that talk we had when you first started dating? I know you won't hurt my boy and will respect him after what he has been through. When the time is right and you guys are back to being sexually active that you are safe. I have placed a box of condoms in the cupboard under the bathroom sink. Oh and sam don't forget I know how to use my shotgun."

"Yes, Burt I know and I love Kurt with all my heart I know we are need game." I told him as I headed downstairs.

Xxxx

After we ate Kurt and I fell asleep cuddled up on the bed.


	4. 4 School Backlash

4\. School backlash

Warning; not Rachel or mr Shue friendly

 **Sam pov**

lets just say I was glad that Kurt had stayed home yesterday. You see there where rumours going around the school about Kurt and David. Of course David had been the one that started it. I had come close to punching a few jocks that agreed that Kurt was asking for it. He had told everyone that Kurt had come on to him and that he was cheating on me. Kurt would never do that to me. But what had made me just up and leave was when Rachel started talking bad about Kurt - Finn just sat there. I know one thing is for sure , I will be talking to Finn when he gets home. I just hope that tommrow will be better cause Kurt will be I will make sure Kurt knows how much I love him. Even If its just me holding him and watching a show.

Xxxxx

To say that today was hard for us was an understatement. Kurt and I made it through the day for the most part we managed to get through it together. Now all we needed to do is get though Glee club. Kurt has been so brave today but I could tell that all of the bad contest were starting to get to him. I adjust glad that Jeff was in Kurt's class before glee. The down side was that Rachel and Quinn was in that class. I stood waiting by Kurt's locker; when a heard what sounded like Kurt crying I looked over to see Jeff trying to comfort my sweet Kurt. He looked up to see me walking over, Kurt run into my open arms.

"Jeff why the heck is Kurt crying?" Before sam could answer Kurt spoke up.

"Well Mercedes decided what Rachel said about me was true. I...tried to stand up for myself ..I really did. I couldn't take it any longer when they called me a man slut. I tried to hold back the tears." Kurt sobbed. I did the only thing I could, I held him as he cried.

After I had calmed him down, we headed to glee. As soon as we walked into the room; Rachel and Cedes decided that it was a good idea to take jabs at us. They spouted out names and nasty words in front of everyone. Mel and Shea were the first ones to stand up for us as did Santana and Britt. That was when Rachel lunged at my best girls. Just as Mel tried to block Rachel's punch aimed at Shea, mr Shue walked in the room yelling at Mel.

 **Kurt's pov**

"Mel .. stop that right now! You know the rules. Now who started this mess?"

"It was them mr. Shue, all I did was state the facts about how Kurt lead David on and when dave went to kiss him Kurt push him away and made up the story. In short Kurt is nothing but a cocktease." Rachel argued. Then mel hit me. I was about to hit her back when you walked in."

"Mel, Shea.. Figgins office now."

"How is that even fair? I just knew you would take Rachel side- you always do. I mean, she can do no wrong in your eyes. Shea and Mel were just standing up for me which is more than I can say for over half the class. At least I now know who are my true friends are." Kurt defended.

"Kurt you will now join Mel and Shea."

"Kurt didn't do anything but defend the girls and myself." My Sammy stated.

"That will now include youSam. Rachel you have the floor till I get back." Mr Shue said as he lead us to the office.

Out in hall

"Why isn't Rachel here she is the one that degraded Sam and Kurt." Shea argued.

"I don't believe you. You are just mad that I don't give you guys solos. Rachel and Finn are my stars. We have no chance of winning with out you'er not the best at singing."

"Well its true, when will you give the rest of us a chance to shine for once. Just wait till I tell my brother about where you stand on things. That and how you are treating Kurt. Kurt is having a hard enough time without you adding to it." Mel yelled.

"In my office now!" Mr figgins sighed.


	5. Chap 5 School Backlash -Part 2

**Chap. 5** School Backlash -Part 2

Warning; not Rachel,Figgins or Mr Shue friendly

Sam pov

I escorted a catatonic Kurt into the office, clearly today was too much for my love. Coach Sue sat in a chair in front of Figgins desk. Her face grew to anger when she saw us. (I wonder what she was doing here.)

"Now will someone tell my why I had to interrupt my meeting with coach, Mel seems how you started this whole thing you will tell me." Figgins stated.

Mel began telling him what had transpired leading till now. He looked deep in thought, then spoke.

" I see, well I can't condone what you and Shea did, Mel. And it seems that Kurt started the events that happened in the class and in the hall. I am putting this on your records and suspending you four for one week and you will apologize to Rachel and mr Shue. Before you say anything my word is final." He said as I tried to comfort a now sobbing Kurt.

"Sam, can you take Kurt home, he made need his Dr. to see him. I don't want my sweet porcine to see or hear what I have to say. Please take care of him. I will be calling your parents shortly." Sue placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as I helped Kurt out of the room, I pulled out my cell and called Dr Blaine's number asking if he could make a house call. He agreed after I told him what was said.

I sat on a bench with Kurt, when Jeff came over.

"Jeff would you let mel know to come over to Kurt's after school, I text you later about what happen?"I asked.

"Sure I can do that. I hope you feel better soon Kurt." It was then we heard yelling comping from the office. It sounded like Sue was standing up for Kurt , and Mel. I see Shea leading Mel out to her car.

We were almost to the doors when I heard my name being yelled.

"HEY, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING WE NEED TO PRACTICE FOR SECTIONALS!" Racheal screeched. "Jeff take Kurt to the car for me." He held on to Kurt and headed to the carpark. "Look here Berry, you just lost any chance of winning anything."

"We will win without you and your crew. My voice is better than yours."and with that she stormed back to the class room.

I stopped at Mel's car to see if she was ok and told Shea to bring her to Kurt's place after she got mel calmer. Shea nodded and headed to their spot in a local park.

 **At the Hummel house.**

I Helped a sobbing Kurt in the house and sat him on the couch. Burt and Carole come in the room.

"I just got off the phone with coach Sue, she told me everything. I just can't believe that they are doing this to my baby boy. If they think that they will get away with this they have another thing comping. I am going down there now to talk some sense in to that Figgins, if not then I will be taking action." Burt, said hotly as he headed out the door; slamming it shout. Carole sat beside Kurt and held him, it hurt me to see him like this- his normally was so strong.

About ten minuets later Dr. Blaine was here, and now talking to my love. Shea and Mel showed up around four, I made hot chocolate while we wait for Kurt. Burt had come back just fuming mad. I guess the his talk with Figgins didn't go well, grabbed a coffee and sat with us.

Carole had just finished making supper when a much calmer Kurt and Blaine came in to the kitchen.

"After what Kurt and Mel told me about today I think that it would be in Kurt's best interest that he be home schooled or put in a new school. Mel I will be sending you to a better school. Shea I will be talking to your uncle in the morning about what happen. I will be talking to figgins in the morning." Blaine told Burt and Carole. Carole had made a simple pasta dish, and cheese cake for desert.

After supper I helped clear and wash the dishes, Shea had taken Mel home. I had just finished drying the last dish when Dr Blaine entered the kitchen and hands me a notebook.

"Hey guys I am leaving now, but before I leave - I wanted to give this notebook to you Sam. I think writing in it will help you deal with all that you have been through." I take the bookend take it to the bedroom.

XXX

I found Kurt writing in his book; I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned it my arms then kissed me. "How about we go have a nice hot bubble bath and let the days' events; then we can curl up and watch Project Runway." I pick him up and carry him to the bath.

Kurt relaxed against my chest, I could feel the stress of the day wash away from my sweet boy. We must has been in the tub a hour; before we got out dried off and went to bed. Tomorrow could only be better. Or so I hoped.


	6. 6 Finding Dalton Academy

**Chp. 6 Finding Dalton Academy**

 **(Two days after last chapter) journal entry**

 **KURT;**

October 20- AM

Sam and I will be starting a new school with Mel and Shea. It is in Westerville, Dr Blaine's partner Sebastian is the Dean of students. dad said that he would pay for me to go, Mr Smythe gave Sam a scholarship for music. Dr Blaine is paying for Mel to go. Shea go in with a scholarship for music theory, she wants to be a music teacher like me. Mel wants to be a writer some day.

I am doing better handling things. The dr. said baby steps are good. He even said that I would benefit from getting a service dog for anxiety; so I have been working with the dog that I will be getting before I start at Dalton. Tomorrow we go visit the school and to see about getting a dorm room.

Sam and I are going go to a movie later tonight after a nice dinner with Mel and Shea. Well I have to go Sam is waiting for me in the shower.

 **10 PM**

Sam and I just got back from the movies, we went to see RENT at the Roxy theatre, it plays older movies. Of course I cried at the end. Then we went for a coffee at the Lima Bean before heading home. Sam is talking to my dad about a few things. Sam told me that he heard through Brit that Couch Sue had proof of what has been happening at my old school. Thats why she was in Figgins office when we were sent there. Well time for bed - early day tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXX

 **The next morning-**

 **I** woke up to the sun shinning through the window, I heard the shower just turned on. I take a look around and saw that sam was out of bed -then I heard his sweet voice comping from the shower. I grabbed my towel and went to join Sam. Sam gently washed my body and hair, I then washed him. We dried each other ;dressed and headed to breakfast.

Dad would be driving us to Dalton for a tour and work out what classes we will be taking. Dad made a stop at the lima bean so we could get coffees. I cuddled against Sam in the back. To say I was anxious was an understatement,I mean what if no one likes me or there is someone one like David? Sam looked at me with concern. "Kurt, love try not to worry, you will have me to help and they are going to be bring by your dog today so you can train with him before school starts on Monday." He held me close.

Xxxxx

Sam and I were greeted by Mr smythe and a Asian boy named Wes. He was asked to show samand I around the school and the dorms that we would be staying in. Sadly Wes explained that Sammy and I weren't sharing a room. I don't know if I can sleep with out him. I know I will have to try. The rooms that Wes, showed us where like a mini apartments- they took up the whole top floor of the building. Wes said that it was were the warbles stayed, he even asked for Sam and I to join the group. We told him that we would love to.

Wes was the head Warbler and lead singer, and is the dorm advisor. He looked down at a clipboard held. "Kurt it looks like you will be rooming with warbler Nick. Sam you will be in with Spencer. As you know Nick is has a boyfriend, he's quite for the most part. Spencer is big into sports- I think you guys will get along well. It says here that you will be moving your stuff in on Saturday . Now I will take you back to the office."

When we reached the office, I saw dad shaking Mr. Smythe's hand. "It was nice to meet you boy's, I have given your dad your class timetables. I trust that Wes showed you the dorms you will be staying in. Don't worry Kurt your dog will be welcome. Your teachers have been told of your circumstances ,I have also assigned Nick Duval to help you the first few weeks of school. He is in most of your classes. I have also arranged for you to see Mr . Crawford he is the teacher advisor for the warblers; you will be seeing Dr Anderson once a week." He said as he lead us to the door.

Now to go home and wait for my service dogs couldn't wait to start working with him.


	7. 7 Thee days till Dalton

**7\. Thee days till Dalton.**

 **No warnings this chapter- don't own glee**

 **Blaine's pov- at home**

"Hey babe, how was the meeting with the Hummel's? I think they will settle in just fine, I have paired Kurt with Nick Duval cause he went through something like Kurt. Its sad that this happened to the boys, I am glad that they have you to help them like you did me. Would you like a cup of coffee? I ask before heading to the kitchen.

"Sure B I could use a cup. I am sure sam and Kurt will be fine. Sam seems to be a good kid, he would do anything for Kurt. I will do very thing I can to help them get through this. I have asked Elliott to be a mentor for them, even if its just to talk. Please try not to worry my love, I will keep an eye on the boys" He said as he sat at the table and I handed him his coffee.

"I am just disappointed that it has come to this, I can't believe that the school isn't going to do anything. Yea sure Sue is on the boy's side. That and what did Kurt's so called friends do - nothing! At least Mel and Shea stood up for them.

I start to get stuff to make supper, when Seb came up be hind my and held me. " B why don't we order Chinese take out for supper?" I turn in his arms to face him.

"Sure that sounds great. Oh is Mel home for supper or is she out with Shea? I am going to take her and Shea to Kurt's before heading to work, tomorrow . They are getting the last bit of supplies for dalton. Kurt wants to get his guide dog used to the mall."

" Yeah Mel is home she is reading in her room. why don't you take mel with you when you pick up supper? I will call and oder the food while you get changed." Seb gets out the food menu as I head up stairs.

Just as I get changed my cell rings- its Burt, he asked if I could talk about Kurt and school. I told he that I was able to talk, I knocked on mel's door and got her to let seb that I had to talk to Burt.

 **Xxxxxxx mel's pov**

Seb and I had gone to get take-out for supper. "Seb I just wanted to say thank you for helping Kurt and sam. do you think that the kids at dalton will be ok with Shea and I going there? I mean like we will be the only girls there." I ask.

"I am sure things will be fine, try not to worry so much. Your brother and I would do almost anything for you- to make sure you are safe at school. I knew we should have transferred you to dalton in the first place when you moved in with us. I feel bad that you and the boys have had to go through this.i feel like its my fault for not seeing it sooner."

"Please don't say that its not your fault- you and Blaine didn't know what my life was like at home and school. You know that the only reason I stayed was for Kurt and Shea. I am glad that I had and B when I got kicked out for getting caught kissing Shea that night. Sure Kurt said I could have stayed with him but I didn't want to impose on his family." I smiled at my brother in law as we pulled into the driveway.

XXXXX

We walked into the kitchen with food in hand,only to find the table had been set. I placed the food on the table the got glasses of water for us.

"Mel I think that we will leave around 9:30 tomorrow , my appointments start 11. So I will drop you guys off at the mall then head to work. Maybe you can get a ride home with Kurt . I have one more session with Kurt tommrow afternoon- before they start at dalton. So I am not sure how long Kurt will be with you."

"Thats fine B I understand, I really do. I will get Kurt to drop me off at Shea's then we can spend the afternoon together. I think I will go call Kurt and Shea to let them know my idea." I grabbed my cell and headed up stairs.

SEB POV

"Mel, get back here..." I called after her but was too late. "Its her turn to clean from supper." I whined.

"Let her go Seb, she will owe you. Teenager remember. " we both laugh then tidy up the dishes.

cont...


	8. 8 Shopping with Snoof

**8\. Shopping with Snoof**

 **Kurt pov**

October 21 AM

I am so excited, I got my companion /service dog for my panic-anxiety. His name is Snoof; has blue mural fur and is the fluffiest dog I have ever seen . His trainer said he is an Aussie Shepard. I just love him, he sleeps beside my bed. The trainer said that I had to have his vest and special leash on him when we are out or going to my classes at Dalton. I am looking forward to taking him to the trip to the mall with Snoof.

Mel and she will be going with us to the mall tomorrow Sam and I are going be heading to dalton. So that we can get used to were things are and Snoof can get used to new surroundings, people and smells.

Have to go the girls are here.

Sometime later at the mall in Lima

The girls Sam and had just spent the morning shopping for a few things we needed for dalton, one the upside the girls will be going there too. They had dorms for the girls as well, thank goodness I don't know what I would do without my girls. Anyway it was now lunch so Mel and I found a seat in the food cart while Shea and Sam stood in the long line for KFC. I knew it could take awhile.

Mel and I sat talking about what Dalton classes we were going to be taking. When I heard my name being screeched. We look up only to see Rachel and Mercedes barreling over to us, I look over to where Sam was to see that they were now in a line waiting for the oder. My anxiety boiling to the surface, I felt Snoof who was laying beside me -now standing in front of me, pushing on my legs. I lead down to hold him before this turned into a panic attach.

Snoof gave a low growl as Rachel was face to face with us.

"You better get that nasty, smelly mutt away from me Kurt. I may just call the pound- besides dogs aren't allowed in the mall. You and your friends aren't allowed in this mall you have no right to be here. This mall is McKinley's hang out." She shouted. "Stand up and face me you coward, stop hiding behind that dog. We know you'er faking your anxiety Kurt. I will always be the better singer."

"I hate to tell you this Miss hobbit, but you don't owned this mall. Kurt's dog is a service dog and has a vest on. Snoof thinks you guys are a threat. He is very protective of Kurt." Mel looked behind Rachel to see two men walking up to us. I clung to Snoof.

"Hey sis is everything ok? Mr. Elliott and I were just having lunch and heard the shouting." I look up to see Mr. Smythe and mr Gilbert. "

"Miss hobbit and fake friend here started to bother us and caused his anxiety to flair. Thank goodness for Snoof." Mel stated.

"I see. Kurt are you ok? Because I can call Dr Blaine so you can talk about this."

"No I am fine now, it just upset me the way she was talking about Snoof." I told them. Sam and Shea came over and sam but an arm around me.

"I hate to break this up, but we have had quit a few completes of two girls yelling at kids. Now please fellow me back two the security office. I really had hope that I was wrong and it wasn't you two again. This time you parents will be called and you will be band from this mall for a year. Now lets go you two, can you handle the two of them Brandon?" The guard asked. "Yeah I got it."

"Sorry for that those girls have been warned several times in the past." He left to go deal with the divas.

"I will see you at home girls, I assume that Shea will be staying for supper. Have to head back to school now." mr. Smythe smiled at us and walked away with Mr Gilbert.

"Kurt, do you want to stay here and or go home? We can take our food to go." Sam asked.

"Yes Sam I just want to go home I never want to come to this mall again. I am so glad that snoof was here, he helped me get through my anxiety when Mel was defending us. But I am glad you got them to put the food in to go containers. Lets go home, then we can watch movies before Mel and Shea have to leave for home." Sam hugged me grabbed our bags, I gave Snoof praise, gave his head a pat as we all headed for home. Tomorrow we would be headed to Dalton.

A/N yes I am finally back working on this fic. Next chapter will take place at Dalton. Thank you to my readers for sticking by me.


	9. 9 Dalton

**9 Dalton**

 **Sam- Saturday morning**

Kurt and I had just signed into the dorms, Wes -( he is the dorm advisor);had given us the keys to our rooms. I took Kurt's bag as we headed up stairs to the dorms' would have to come back to the car to get the rest of our thing. Snoof followed beside Kurt in a carefree manner.

We got to Kurt's shared room, opened the door to find Nick sitting at a desk doing homework.

"Hey Kurt, Sam you're finally here. I know that you guys are going to like it here." He got up and hugged us both. I placed Kurt's things down and told him that I would see him before supper. I left in search for my room.

I started had only taken a few steps then to my surprise I saw Jeff come up to me.

"Hey stranger. Need help finding your room? Yes I have been staying in the dorms awhile now. So whats your room number?"

"It's 202."

" Well it looks like we are roomies. I believe this is our room here let me get the door for you."

" I thought I was rooming with Spencer? But you know what I am glad its you." I tell him. I here Kurt's laugh coming from the room next door. I guess that I hadn't noticed that Kurt and I are next door to each other.

I was putting stuff in the empty dresser when Kurt and Nick walked into the room. Jeff gave Nick a kiss and told us that they were going to grab Kurt's other bag from the Navigator and to let Snoof do his business.

"Hey how about we take you guys out for supper tonight. We can go to nick and I favourite place" Jeff smiled.

"Sure that sounds fun. Maybe catch a movie. Hope the restaurant is dog friendly." Kurt asks.

"I am sure, it allows service/complain my gran owns it. She and Dad were the only ones dad's side that stood behind me when I came out. Mom's side broke all ties with us. It broke moms heart." Nick gave a sad sigh. As he and Kurt headed to get our bags.

 **Back in Kurt and Nick's room-**

 **Kurt**

"Thanks for the help with my bags, but I have to ask- how did Sam and I end up being in rooms next to each other?" I asked.

" Kurt I am about to tell you something that not to many know. I feel I can trust you. Here go nothing. I am much like you. I have been in your place. Before I came to Dalton, Jeff and I had just started dating anyway it was our one month anniversary and Jeff was going to pick me up from school for a date. Well when I hadn't showed up after a half hour of school being out. Jeff came looking for me- he finally found me naked and bruised laying in a heap on the floor of an empty class room. He picked me up and took me to the hospital where one of his moms' is a doctor. His mom took me in right away, and he called my dad. I could only handle Jeff or his mom touching me. i spent a week in hospital, my dad was furious when I told him and the police what had happen. my dad sued the school when they did nothing to the guys that hurt me. Thats when I found Dalton."

"Wow Nick thats exactly what my school did. But what does that have to do with me and Sam having rooms next door?"

" Well when I started here I had bad night terrors that only Jeff could snap me out of, so Wes thought it was a good idea that it would help you to be close to sam. As it helped me to have Jeff close by. Besides you have Snoof. My nightmares don't come as often as they used to.." Nick hugged me. "Kurt just know that you can talk to me or Jeff."

"Thanks Nick maybe I will tell you some time what happened to me but I am not just there yet." There was a knock on the door , it was Sam and Jeff. They told us that Mel and Shea were going to meet us at the restaurant. Snoof perked up as he heard use mention the words car ride, and handed me his leash.

xxxxxx


	10. 10 Nightmares

**Chap 10 Nightmeres**

 **Warning talk of rape - don't own glee**

 **Sam** -Friday PM

It was around 11pm when I had drifted off to sleep. I had said good night to Kurt after watching the movie Rent. It was maybe about and hour later when I found myself being awoken by a panicked stricken Nick -

"Sam, it's Kurt - he looks like his having a flashback. He suddenly sat up in bed. Snoof came over and pulled me over to him, he flinched when I put a hand on his shoulder. He whispered 'Please don't hurt me, wont tell. You may take my body but you will never have my soul.' Sam, I have been where Kurt is- you are the one he needs. You can stay in my bed -I will stay here." Nick sighed as I went next door.

Xxxx

What I found when I entered was Kurt wrapped around Snoof - he was almost catatonic. I walked over to him;Snoof jumped off the bed. I sat facing Kurt and held his hands.

"Kurt sweetie, it's me Sam. Everything is ok. Dave's not here- you'er safe here with me at Dalton. Love please come back to me I love you so much. That slime ball is not going anywhere near you, that I can promise." That was when life came back into his eyes. He rushed forward and clung to me like a life line. A short time later he stopped sobbing.

"Sammy the dream was so real. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't but I was to far in the dream. It was of the day that dave forced himself on me."

"Sweetie I think you should tell Nick about what happen, maybe it will help you to talk about what happen to you- Nick has been there." I held him close

"Nick said that he would be there if I needed to talk to, someone that has been through it. Like you just said."

"Try to rest now Kurt, remember we are going to hang with Mel and Shea tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep- I will be here when you wake up." Kurt closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep. I was soon to follow.

XXXX

 **Next morning - Sam pov**

I had left a sleeping Kurt, so I could get us a coffee and muffins. I bumped into Wes in the common room.

"Hey Sam I heard about what happen last night with Kurt, how's he doing?" He asked.

"He was starting to stir when I left, it was a bad night. Nick tried to get him to calm and come back to reality,Snoof helped but Kurt only responded to me. I think its cause he's in a new place. I was wondering if there is any way that we can be roomies? I know that it may be against rules but I have to try."

"I can't promise anything but I can talk to Dean Smythe, it might help to get a recommendation from Dr. Anderson as well." Wes said.

"We will be seeing him a bit later, we are going to hang with Mel and Shea today; have dinner. I can talk with Dr a then."

"Mel and She they are the new girls, Anna- my twin mentioned that she had two new students in the girls dorm." Kurt and Snoof walked threw the door.

"Hey babe heres your coffee and muffin, I was just telling Wes that we are going to hang with Shea and Mel today. Yes Wes to answer question that would be them." I put my arm around Kurt.

"Thanks Sam, but have you guys seen Nick I wanted to apologize for last night. I am so sorry if I disturbed anyone." He looked at the ground.

"I think they are in the choir room practicing. Kurt you don't need to apologize, you are among friends here. If you ever need anything and Sam is busy - just know you can come to me. I helped my sister through something similar . Oh before you go why don't you stop by the common room so I can formally welcome you guys to the Warblers." Wes smiled, and Kurt went to find Nick and Jeff.


	11. 11 Sunday

**11\. Sunday**

 **Kurt pov**

Wes had called to Dean Smythe about my panic meltdown last night, the dean said that he would call my dad to see if he was ok with me being in the same room. I am sure he would be good with it. Sam and Snoof where the only ones that have been able to help me through my panic. Sebastian said he would let us know after supper.

 **Xxxxx**

Sam and I had pent the day playing Switch games with Mel and Shea till we had been called for supper. Mel and I were about to beat Shea and Sam in a game of Just Dance when Sebastian came into the room.

"Supper is ready guys. Kurt, Sam I need to talk with you a sec."

"Sure what is it?" I ask.

"I have talked it over with your dad and Blaine, they have agreed that you and Sam should be room mates. I called Wes and he is going to get Nick to switch rooms with Sam. Jeff will help you move your stuff when you get back. Now lets go eat before our food gets cold." We made our way to the kitchen.

Supper was filled with small talk, Blaine asked if I could go to his office on my free period tomorrow. (He worked at the school on Mondays and Wednesdays. The rest of the week was spent at his office in the hospital.) I told him that my free period was at 11AM and I would see him then. Snoof laid beside my chair, it sounded like he was snoring up a storm.

It was around eight when we left to head back to Dalton, it was a short ten minute drive. Sam pulled into my signed parking spot. The girls headed to their dorms as we did the same.

Once inside we were greeted by Wes and the rest of the Warblers.

"Hey guys, as head warbler I would like to officially welcome you and here are the keys to your new room. I am giving you my advisor suite as you three need the bigger room. Before you say that I don't have, I did it cause I wanted to. You both need it and I know I can trust you." He smiled. " don't worry about moving your stuff Nick and Jeff helped me move every thing." We unlock the door to find a small sitting room with a small kitchenette off to the side. The room was done up with the Dalton colours. I walked into the bedroom, it had a king sized bed with a red comforter and laying across the bottom was a blue polar fleece throw. In the corner was a big dog bed for My Snoof. I ran over to Wes and hugged him.

"Thanks guys we love it. I think Snoof loves his new bed too." i looked to the dog bed only to see the big lug all curled up on it.

"Warblers lets leave these three to get settled in. Oh guys your kitchenette has been stocked with snacks and drinks. Since you can't have a hot plate for cooking you have the microwave and coffeemaker. Have fun boys but not too much." He winked, as he left. Both Sam and I knew that I wasn't ready for anything more than hand-jobs at the moment but maybe one day soon I would be.

XXX

Mels pov

Shea and I where cuddling watching The Fosters on Netflix. our dorm advisor Anna said that they only room available was the spare advisors room- But she had to clear it with the dean first, as she knew that Shea and I are girlfriends. So when I got home earlier I got Seb to call her and give her the ok. I could tell that Anna was a good person. I could see us being friends.

It wasn't long before I felt my girls body relax in my arms. I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and covered her with the throw that was on my bed. I just hope that Kurt has good sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Spring Time

**Chapter 12 Spring Time**

 **A/N I don't own songs mentioned, or glee**

 **warning sexy times ahead**

 **Sam**

 **March 04**

It has been five months since Kurt and I have started at Dalton, there where a few bumps at first. Wes gave us a suite so that I could help Kurt through any nightmares. Plus it is bigger then the regular droms, more room for Snoof. Since moving into the suite Kurt's bad dreams and anxiety have calmed quite a bit. He has small flare ups but Snoof is there to comfort him when I can't be with him.

The guys in the Warblers just love Snoof and he loves them. Kurt is still seeing Dr Anderson and is taking many-steps toward healing and so am I. I just never realize how much what happened to my sweet boy has effected me.

We finally got the list of schools that we will be up against for Regionals next Saturday. The schools are; New Directions, The Hipsters and SharpTenors. But I know we will blow them all away and move on to Nationals that are going to be held in LA.

We have a secret weapon, we have Kurt,Mel, Shea and myself leading in all of the vocals. We have pick some great songs, we are opening with Joey Graceffa's song ' Letting You go'- that mel and I will sing. (We can both relate to that song.) then Kurt will sing his cover of 'Any Dream Will Do' backed up by Shea, Mel and Warblers. The last cover song is 'Forever love' by Joey Graceffa , that the girls will. And Kurt and I -warblers are singing the background.

I am meeting up with Kurt and the girls to have a coffee then practice our song.

XXXXX

 **Kurt- sitting in common room**

"Mel you and Sam are going to be great singing that song, I have heard you practice. As well as the four of us singing the last song. Trust me you nailed it just know. Once we are finished our coffees we will get back to my suite and practice some more before supper." I told her.

"Thanks Kurt I needed to hear that. Shea said the same thing, is not like I don't believe her. But you know me and second guessing myself." Mel gave a smile.

"See Babe I told you, that you and Sam are going to blow the judges away." Shea kissed her.

"Whats wrong Kurt, you're looking a little worried," Sam placed a comforting hand on my lap.

"I am worried that Rachel and her followers will start a scene at regionals is all. I'm not sure if I could handle it."

"You and Mel are the strongest people that Sam and I know. To go through what you guys have and come out the other side. It took courage, besides the three of us and the warblers have you back." Shea smirked.

Now with our coffees finished, we head back to Sam and my suite. As we made our way through the hall, random warblers, commented on Mel and my singing. It was a confidence builder for both Mel and I.

XXXX

After supper the girls went back to their dorms, Sam and I headed back to the suite. I made us some hot chocolate and we sat cuddled up on the couch. After about a hour, Sam got up and pulled me up with him, then lead me to the bathroom- filled the tub, undressed me. Then I dressed him, we got in the tub. I loved the soft touches Sam was giving me as he washed my body. I felt my cock twitch as my love washed my inner thigh. I noticed that Sam had the same feeling. Sure we have given each other hand and blowjobs **.** (I know that I wanted more but not tonight but some day real soon.)

"Babe lets take this to the bedroom." Sam helped me out of the tub, dried us off. I felt myself being scooped up bridal style and carried me to bed.

"Sam, I love you so much, I want us to try doing more then hand and blowjobs. Just not going all the way."

"I think I would like that." Sam grabbed the lube from the night table and turned out the light.


	13. 13 Regionals

**13.** **Regionals**

 **Kurt**

 **03/10 10:30 am**

Well today is regionals, we got here in Columbus around 9 last night. We will be heading back tomorrow morning. Dad and Carole will here anytime now. Sam said he has planed a special supper tonight win or lose.

We have about a half hour to warm up before heading back stage. Thank goodness we go on after the so called New Directions. I guess they just got here because I can hear them going through their warm ups.

XXXX

Sam,Snoof and I are making our way back stage to wait for the New Directions to Finnish their numbers. - so typical the first song was a under rehearsed 50's tune, then Finn and Rachel sang in which Rachel's voice drowned out Finn's. To top it off was Rachel's mediocre solo- it was a poor song choicest had notes that she was trying to reach. It was more like screeching.

I can do this,I got this. Sam gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Snoof bumped my hand with his head as if to say you got this. Rachel's song ended, and left the stage. Thats when she saw us and stormed over to us. Snoof let out a loud growl and sat infant of me. I stroked his head bracing myself for what was to come.

"So you traitors decided to show your faces after all, well don't count on a win because we are the better singers, no one can match my voice. Oh by the way David is back at school and I now apart of glee club. He is on probation." She yelled.

Thats when I saw David wave, I felt sick. I could feel my anxiety trying to surface. Snoof pawed me and pulled me to a chair off to the side. Sam came over to me and pulled out his cell. The next thing I know, Dr Blaine was there talking to me.

"Kurt we have five minutes till show time can you go on or do you need mel to go on in your place." Dr Blaine asked.

"I can go on I haven't come this far to have her stop me. If I don't do it, then Rachel and David wins either way. Just have Snoof close by, Nick can you take Snoof's leash for me? Ok guy's lets do this." I take my place by Sam as Mel and Shea walk toward each other as the music starts.

To say the girls nailed the song was an under statement, Sam stepped forward to join Mel as they sang their song, they were blowing the crowd away. I moved into position for my solo. I took a deep breath and sang my heart out. The warblers joined in with the chorus. Shea came in on the echo parts. Our voices blended well together. The song ended and the audience gave us a standing ovation and called for an encore. so sam and I sang 'Kingdom by Joey Graceffa.

I looked to the side of the stage where Rachel gave me a seething look. We left the stage for a ten minute break while the celebrity judges made their decisions.

The announcer - that just happen to be none other than,Joey Graceffa , came over to us.

"Hey guys are you four the ones that sang my newest songs?" He asked the four of us.

"Yes we did cover your songs, I hope you are ok with us using them. They have meaning to the four of us." Mel grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

" I can honestly say you guys did an amazing job."Joey smiled."no mater what you guys are the clear winners in my book. Good luck." With that said he once again told the three competing clubs to take the stage so the winners can be announced.

Joey opened the envelope "in third place is The Sharp Tenors, in second place is the Hipsters..." The announcer was cut of by Rachel "see Kurt I told you that we are better than you and the stupid Warblers."she shouted.

"Ahh but thats were you're wrong Missy. The warblers are headed to LA, for nationals in May. Congrats you you and good luck." Joey smiled as he handed us the trophy. Rachel rushed me and Sam.

"They don't deserve to win, they probably bribed the judges. That our wine need that win to get into my collage of choice." She screeched.

"Will Schuester that girl has just caused your club to be suspended for the first six months of next year. As of now you are on notice." The elderly man, head of the show choir council glared at the new directions, as the man walked over to congratulate us. I could hear mr Shue yelling at her as he lead them from the building.

I just know this was not the last we will hear from her. But for now was the time to celebrate with the guys and later I had something planed for Sam. Yes tonight was the night- I am finally ready for the next step.

Now to have Jeff keep Sam busy while Nick and set up the room.


	14. 14 First Time

**Ch. 14 First Time**

 **Sam**

After our big win, we headed back to the hotel so we could get ready for our dinner date. Kurt and I were going out on a double date with the girls. The rest of the guys are going to have a get together in Wes's room.

Kurt was taking Snoof to Nick and Jeff's room so they could dog sit for the night. I have a feeling that he was up to something. I am just not to sure yet- I told him that I would meet him in the hotel lobby with the girls.

The three of us were waiting for Kurt when then clerk at the lobby desk ask if I could deliver a note to Kurt. I thought it a bit strange that he didn't give it to Kurt himself, but shook it off.

Although he looked like one of David's lackeys because of the uneasy feeling I had I unfolded the paper and read the note:

Hey Fancy (Kurt)

You may be Sam's now but you won't be for long. I plan on finishing the job I started, you will be mine. Sam will be nothing more than a distant memory once I am through. Mark my words Kurt. Oh I will send a note as to when we are to meet. Tell know one or I will pound Sam into the ground. Oh and Rachel says hi.

D.K

I was stunned, I didn't know what to do; do I tell my love? I was brought out of my inner thoughts when mel placed a her hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, are you ok? What does it say, who's it from?" Mel ask. So I showed her the note she then showed Shea.

"Sam you'er going to have to tell Kurt. But I would wait till the morning. I will snap a pic for evidence, just in case. Its a good thing that my brothers are chaperons on this trip, he will be able to help Kurt." Mel hugged me. I put the note in my jacket pocket- As we sat waiting for Kurt to come back.

 **In Nicks hotel room**

 **Kurt**

"Nick, I just wanted to thank you for helping me set up our room and taking care of Snoof."

"No problem,Kurt you know I would do anything for you. It was nice that mel agreed to distract Sam for you." He smiled. "Yeah but now I owe her. But well worth it." I winked.

"Don't worry Snoof is going be fine with Jeff and I. Now you best hurry downstairs, Sam is waiting for you. He may come looking for you."

"Your right, thanks again Nick." I handed Nick the leash and headed to the Lobby. I stepped of the elevator to find Sam and the girls. I couldn't wait till later, i have decided that tonight was the night that I was ready to give myself fully to him tonight.

 **Xxxxx**

We had an amazing supper under the stars..after we decided to walk back to the hotel. The sun was almost fully set. We entered the hotel and the girls headed to their room- for what I am sure will be a night for mel to remember. (Shea told me the she was going spend the night pampering Mel, in more ways than one). I made it look like I was looking for the card key for our room.-I had given it to Nick.

"Sam would you mind getting the door I think I must've left the key card in the room." I asked

"Sure babe hang on." Sam open the door and found a trail of rose petals leading to the bed.

"Kurt I love this, but does this mean what I think it does?" I only grinned as we kissed passionately. I backed him up against the bed."

" Babe, it does mean exactly that I am ready for all of you. I just asked that you be the one bottom I'm just not ready to bottom just yet."

"anything for you Kurt. That's when things got heated fast. Clothes were coming off, and moving south of the equator. I laid them back on the bed. Lubed up my fingers, and began prepping Sam. I took things slow, but oh the wonderful sounds he was making was making it hard for me not to come just from that alone.

After a few minutes later Sam nodded that he was ready, he opened the condom wrapper then placed it over my achingly hard cock. He took the lube and lubed up my cock., once he was done I slowly entered his body. It felt like heaven inside his body. This was the first time either of us his be come one in this way. I knew one thing for sure I will be spending the night making sweet love to Sam.

Xxxxxxxx Morning

Sam was in the shower, I had just picked up a piece of paper that fell out of his jacket pocket. I opened it up and read it. I dropped it running out the door -(not knowing Sam entered the room) I dropped the note and rushed out the door, leaving a stunned Sam behind.

I found myself in front of Mel and Shea's hotel room. With tears rolling down my face, I knocked on the door; Mel answered and led me inside all I could say was 'Why me ? Why didn't he tell me.'

 **A/N Sorry for the wait of this chapter , there has been a death in my family. I will be finishing this fic after I get back from being with family. Thank you for Bearing with me**


	15. 15 I should have told you

**15\. I should have told you**

 **A/N hi, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I am back now. This chapter is cont from the last.**

 **Mel**

 **I** opened the door to find a distraught Kurt, "come in Kurt. What's wrong?" I asked as I lead him to a chair. He just kept saying 'how could he do this? why didn't he just tell me?' Over and over .

"Shea can you get Nick to bring Snoof and maybe send Jeff to find out Sam's side of things." Shea kissed my cheek and left to get Nick.

I took his hand in my and asked what happened with Sam.

"Mel I found the not that he got from David K, Sam he.. kept his threat from me- don't I have a right to know?" He sobbed as Shea came in with Nick,Jeff and Snoof. Snoof went over and nuzzled Kurt's arm.

Shea, stay here with Kurt and Nick. Jeff and are going to talk to Sam.' I said as i led Jeff from the room. I filled Jeff in that Kurt had found to note.

We knocked on the door and a tear stained Sam opened the door and let us in.

"Mel I have lost Kurt forever, I just know it. When he read the note, he just ran, wouldn't let me explain anything. I should have told him before he found it. how could I do this to him?" I hugged him.

"Things will work out fine, but you know how Kurt's anxiety is. I am pretty sure that its just a case of Kurt misunderstanding your actions. He will come around you'll see." Jeff patted his back.

"You just need to talk to him, reassure him." I told Sam.

"But what if I already have lost him - he won't talk to me."

"I understand why you didn't tell him but I really think you should have this morning before you got out of bed. Have you told Burt?' Jeff asked.

"I have he is stepping up security around us ad the school. His not going to like it but its for his safety. Burt will explain things when we get back." There was a small knock on the door and nick and Kurt walked in.

"Sam I think we need to talk. But first I just want to say I am so sorry for running out. Mel nick and Jeff will give you and Shea a ride back to Westerville. If thats ok."

"Sure thats fine Kurt call me when you get back." I hug them both as Shea and I leave with Nick and Jeff.

 **In car on way back**

 **Kurt**

"Babe, I am so sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain, Shea and Nick helped me work through it panic, snoof helped too. Please don't leave me. I know my anxiety can get to be a bit much sometimes. I will do better I promise. I will see Dr Blaine when we are back. Please stay."

"Sweet one I am not going anywhere I promise. I love you faults and all." Sam took my hand and kissed it.

We had to stop few times to let Snoof have a pee. But for the most of the way back sam and I sang along with the radio. Soon we would be in the comfort of our room at home. I did notice a familiar car following behind us- and it wasn't security. It can't be could it? I really hoped not.

I looked back, only to see that it was David K. Sam noticed too.

Kurt I want you to get your dad on the phone and put him on speaker."

I did as asked. Dads voice came through the speaker . " hi boys what can I do for you?"

"We are being followed by David, and he is catching up fast. Not sure how to handle this."

"Boys I got Carole to send help, and I have Adam in a car behind David. Now I need you to try and loose him. Are you near a town or city? If what one."

"Burt we are nearing dalton Academy, is just a few minutes away."

"Great drive through the gates, the guys will get him once he is through. I want you guys to take the back roads to get home Tylor will take over fellowing you from dalton. See you when you get here and be safe.

We drove through the dalton gates. We heard smashing metal and glass breaking. I looked back to see David's car smashed up car surrounded by police. And David trying to run from them.

Sam pulled on to the back road leading from dalton heading toward home. Just as dad had said, a black car pulled in behind us.

XXXXXX

At home

Kurt

Dad saw us get out of to car with snoof and came running down the path. "Kurt I have something from that fancy school In Paris that you applied too. I hope you got in. Well just don stand there open it.

I slowly opened it and read it .

"Well what does it say?" Sam asked.

"I got in! I got in dad!"

"I am so proud of you son. Sam I am sure your letter will come soon."

"Even if it doesn't I will be going with Kurt."

"Now I can call your grand-mere Hummel, you know she will want you to stay in the tiny cottage on her property. The only draw back is that snoof will have to be in quarantine for a few days."

"Dad It say they need me to go early . Need to be there for orientation - on June 15 that's the day I graduate here."

"I am sure we can work something out. Try not to worry so much. Why don't you and sam take snoof to the dog park. And I will see what I can do." Dad said as he pulled out his phone.

 **a month later**

Sam

journal entry

Well today we leave for Paris, Kurt is so existed. Burt was able to send Snoof over first so that he would be out of quarantine when we got there. The funny thing is that Mel and Shea are going with us so grand-mere has offered to let them live in her pool house. Shea got into the same school of design as Kurt. mel as well as me got a job writing for Vogue, which means that we can work from home if we have too.

Got to run the next time I written in here we will be in Paris.

A/N well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Not sure when I will right another fic. If you have any story ideas then let me know. In a dm.


End file.
